


Heatwave

by sarkywoman



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underage content is sexual activity between two teens, approx 17.<br/>Written in 2006.<br/>A very hot day gets Pyro in the mood for playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heatwave

Heatwave

It was hot. Understatement of the year, happily walking alongside the hottest day of the year. Bobby sat at the head of his bed on a rapidly growing pool of ice-cold water, which in turn became warm with the heat of the day. Having the dark blinds closed probably just made the room more stifling, but it was hard to believe letting the sun in would be an improvement. Bobby felt himself warming up and concentrated on lowering his body temperature again. He closed his eyes in faux meditation, trying to find his cold centre. He didn’t even jump when the door slammed open and shut.

When he felt John bounce on the bed at his feet though, Bobby cracked open one cool blue eye to view his boyfriend. Then the other eye got jealous and looked too. 

John’s brown hair was messy and sweaty. He was in a pair of black shorts and a loose black t-shirt with little aliens on it carrying ray-guns. His shorts and t-shirt were clinging to his hot skin. Bobby’s eyes followed a droplet of sweat down his lover’s forehead, past the manic eyes, down to the tip of his nose. It hung there briefly before dropping into Bobby’s melted ice with a gentle splash.

“Black clothes absorb heat,” Bobby mumbled.

John made a hmm noise disinterestedly. “There’s a pool outside you know, Bobby. You don’t have to make your own.”

“Pool’s hot,” Bobby whined. “Everything’s hot.” Sweltering, boiling, inconceivably hot.

“I know,” John said with a grin. “Fucking awesome, huh?” Trust John to fly in the face of all scientific opinion on this sudden heat. “I’ve been down the Danger Room, working up a sweat.”

“What?! Are you crazy?! Even Mr Logan refuses to go down there while the air conditioning’s playing up! Even Mr Logan, John!”

John smirked at him in the way he always did when Bobby referred to the adults respectfully. “I think it’s cooler down there than it is up here, actually. Besides, I like the heat.”

His hands trailed up Bobby’s legs like fire on petrol. The pool of water around them grew. John was literally melting him. Bobby grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists as his hands reached cold thighs. John’s skin was burning hot to touch and judging from the way John was trying to squirm out of Bobby’s grasp, he was the only person to notice a radical contrast in body temperature.

“Fuck, let go, you’re cold.” 

Bobby did so, relieved to let his own hands cool down again. “You don’t think it’s a little hot to be doing anything sexual?”

“Bobby, you’re sitting there practically naked. Anyway, sex is hot.”

“Not with ice cubes.”

John stared at him for a moment. “No,” he said slowly, “with ice cubes I guess it would be slightly cold. Alright then, here’s the deal. Have sex with me now and you can fuck me with a popsicle sometime. What do you say to that?”

There wasn’t much Bobby could say to that. There wasn’t much he could say at all after John had dropped such a heart-stopping scenario in his head. “Wuffagleay?”

“Beg your pardon?” John said with an amused smirk.

Bobby swallowed then cleared his throat. “Uh, deal. You’ve got a deal.”

“I thought you might agree,” John said with a smile as he pushed Bobby back onto the bed and rested his body weight on him. 

“John, you’re really hot.”

“Thanks,” the other boy said around one of Bobby’s warming nipples.

“You know what I mean. You’re uncomfortably warm.”

“It’s a lovely hot day.” John groped Bobby’s cock through the shorts, clearly not in the mood to take things slow today.

“John…oh… you okay?”

The pyromaniac continued groping Bobby and himself. “Yeah. I’m good. Why?”

“You’re just… mmm… a little more direct than….oh… usual.”

“Heat’s good. Heat makes me feel good. It’s like…” John let go of their throbbing cocks and started grinding against Bobby’s crotch. “…it’s like everything’s on fire, you know?”

Bobby didn’t know, but he could imagine. He knew what it did to John to watch fire and touch fire. For everything to be so hot, he must be in heaven, or at least high on the heat. Bobby gave up on trying to keep cool and grabbed John’s ass with both hands, grinding against him in return. John groaned and ran his hands up Bobby’s chest. “You’re so cold… wanna warm you up…”

John’s scalding tongue ran over Bobby’s chest, leaving liquid fire behind in its wake. John was almost crawling over Bobby, just his hips remained thrusting up against the other boy’s shorts-covered erection. His lips found Bobby’s lips and they kissed rougher than ever, almost like John was trying to burn him through friction inside his mouth.

John buried his face in Bobby’s neck and bit down hard. Bobby arched his hips up and cried out, half shocked at John’s aggression and half-shocked at his own appreciation. Now he was sweating, hot and aching. “John….”

John was rubbing against him with wild abandon, his moans incoherent as he strived for release. “God, it’s so fucking hot, so good, I love you Bobby, I love this fucking heat…” The endearment was surprising, arriving as it did in the middle of a sun-worshipping mantra. It just made Bobby feel even better, elevating him to the same level of love as fire and heat. From John, that was really something.

John was shaking as he thrust now, exhausted but so desperate. Bobby reached down and jerked him roughly a few times. A few times was all it took to have John spurting come and falling against him in a sweaty heap. 

Only seconds later, a burning hand reached into Bobby’s shorts and started to stroke him. Bobby only needed a few more strokes than John had, before he was crying out the other mutant’s name in pleasure.

It was oppressively warm in the room now, but they couldn’t pull apart. The heat had sapped all their energy. Bobby just stroked his hand through John’s sweaty hair. “You got that out your system now?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be. Was fun.”

“Yeah. Tired now.”

“Well you have a nap then. Make sure you’re well rested for later.”

“What’s happenin’ later?” John mumbled sleepily.

“Your side of the deal,” Bobby said with a smile as he traced patterns in frost over John’s shivering back.

Maybe hot days weren’t so bad after all.


	2. Cold Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby forces John to make good on his promise to play with a popsicle.  
> Note: temperature play & rimming

Cold Front

How very like John to try and weasel his way out of a bargain. It had been almost a week since he’d promised a kinky sexual favour, and every time Bobby had asked him to go through with it, John would think of some excuse - he was doing homework, or he was too tired. As if Bobby wouldn’t see either of those as blatant lies.

Bobby raked a hand back through his hair as he pushed open their bedroom door. It was cooler than it had been, but still unbearably hot, so he had to move fast or the ice-cold vanilla popsicle behind his back would be a melted good-for-nothing mess. A bit like himself when John had suggested this in the first place.

“John?”

“Hmm?” The other boy was sitting naked on Bobby’s bed. He didn’t glance up from his paper. It used to surprise Bobby that John read the news, but it had clicked once he’d gotten to know him better. Someone so cynical thrived off of terror stories and the general declining standards of humanity.

“I’m bored.” Bobby sat down beside John on the bed.

“So? Find something to do.”

Bobby grabbed the paper and chucked it across the room before pressing John against the bed with his free arm. “Found you.”

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck. “It’s a good job I didn’t get dressed yet, huh?”

Bobby made an appreciative noise and started sucking on John’s neck. John moaned and arched his hips up against Bobby’s jeans. “I’d have thought it was too hot for you to be having fun.”

Bobby made no reply, just started nipping lightly at John’s left nipple, listening to the pleased moans he elicited. John was getting hard now, and Bobby started stroking his erection firmly. All the while, bringing the iced treat closer to John’s heated skin.

“Bobby, please, I want you.”

“Not this time,” Bobby whispered in his ear. He lowered the end of the popsicle so the very tip touched the nipple that had been neglected.

John howled. He nearly threw Bobby off of his body. “You bastard! That’s cold!”

Bobby pinned John’s wrists above his head with one arm. John really needed to build up his upper body strength and eat more. “Sssh, you promised. I wouldn’t have even dreamed of it.”

John whimpered as the ice-lolly slid down his chest and stomach. “You so did dream of it. This is your wettest dream.”

“It is now.” Bobby admired the way John’s stomach shivered and tried to shrink away from the cold dessert as though it was painful. “I’m going to be in class tomorrow and I’m going to be staring at you and seeing this.” Bobby leant down and extended his tongue, following the cold trail down John’s flat stomach, listening to the drawn out groan. John’s skin was burning, even under the chilly moisture.

“Bobby…” he couldn’t tell if that was a plea to stop or a plea for more, so he just carried on regardless. They had a safety word that John could use. Not that they’d ever needed it. Or John would ever use it. 

Bobby couldn’t stop grinning as he brought the ice-cold popsicle down to John’s hard cock. He rubbed it over, watching as John’s super-heated skin made the popsicle melt even faster.

John seemed to have stopped breathing. His eyes were scrunched tight and he was biting his lip so hard he might draw blood. Way too tense. So Bobby replaced the ice lolly with his tongue.

Perhaps he should have warned John to prevent the scream. But it was a good scream, so it didn’t matter really. As long as Logan didn’t bust down their door to check on them.

John’s length throbbed hotly against Bobby’s cool lips. “I’m gonna… Bobby…”

Still sucking his boyfriend, Bobby examined the popsicle. It was melting quite fast now. Definitely wet enough to try…

“You bastard son of a bitch!” John shouted as he was penetrated with the popsicle. Bobby decided not to move it in and out in case it came off the stick, so he twisted it instead.

“You are so fucking lucky I’m coming, Drake, so damn lucky…” John gasped out, trying to move his hips without pushing the lolly in further. 

Bobby watched his hot boyfriend writhing on the bed, an ice lolly in his ass and his cock at Bobby’s tongue. Officially the new mental porn. A few more hard sucks was all John could take before he was coming. Bobby pulled back. He didn’t want to swallow this time, he wanted to watch. His own cock was aching in his jeans as John shot come over himself.

Once his shudders had calmed, John reached down a shaky hand to remove the melting popsicle. But Bobby grabbed his wrist. “No. Please.”

Understanding dawned on John’s face as Bobby unzipped his jeans and started touching himself. John laid back down on the bed and gripped the headboard as he had been moments ago. “But hurry up, yeah?” His voice was choked. “It’s really cold.”

Bobby’s eyes drifted over his debauched lover, resting his gaze finally on the melting popsicle. “Oh god, John!”

He came over the other boy’s thighs and crotch, gasping as his orgasm hit him hard. 

He sat back on his heels panting, watching with amusement as John grabbed the popsicle stick and pulled it out quickly, leaving half the ice lolly still just about inside him. “Fuck! This is your fault, fix it! It’s cold!” His voice ended in an adorable whine.

Bobby was feeling pretty damn generous right now, so he got flat on his front with his head by John’s ass, spread his boyfriend’s legs and started to lick John’s hole. John stopped whining. Bobby glanced up, only to have his momentum interrupted by the sight of John sucking the popsicle stick. This was so brilliantly dirty. John took the stick away from his full lips when he saw Bobby’s stare. “What?”

“Don’t stop, keep sucking it.” John’s frown dissolved into a sexy smirk and he started to run his tongue over the vanilla flavoured wood in a sensual display. 

Bobby continued his efforts to warm John’s hole with his tongue, not once taking his eyes off of John’s mouth, even though it hurt his eyes to peer up at him like that. He pulled back and John made a disappointed whimpery noise. Bobby shook his head. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

John smiled in a way that suggested he had some clue of his effect on the species in general. “You got me all wet. That mean you’re gonna fuck me?”

Bobby slipped a thumb in, savouring John’s movement against him. “It does seem a shame to waste this opportunity. You seem,” he removed the thumb and replaced it with two fingers, smiling at John’s loud moan, “relaxed.”

“It was cold and now it’s not,” John gasped by way of explanation. “Please Bobby, please.”

“You beg so pretty when you’re sexed up,” Bobby said with a grin before positioning himself over his lover and pushing in slowly. 

“You’re sticky,” John said with a frown.

Bobby laughed. “No, that would be you, Popsicle Porn Pyro.”

John laughed and kissed him passionately. The taste of vanilla merged in their mouths. “Please don’t call me that.”

“I like it,” Bobby said as he started to pull out again. “Hang on.” He licked his fingers and inserted the two from before into his lover in place of his cock, moving them to make sure John was wet enough. And then moving them a bit more to see John writhe against the sweat and lolly-soaked sheets. “More of the spit, less of the sticky.” He thrust into him again. “Oh, now that is good.”

John just nodded emphatically, speechless for now. Bobby thrust as hard and fast as he dared and John held onto him tightly, arching his hips and making needy sounds whenever Bobby hit his prostate. Bobby’s hands were icing up. One was against the pillow, holding him up above John, but the other was under John, on the small of his back. He waited for the complaint, but there was none. John just smiled at him and kissed him again. And the whole thing became something deeper.

Bobby couldn’t last long, and it was probably the vanilla on John’s tongue triggering a short memory flashback that did it. He came deep inside John, crying out his boyfriend’s name.

It was only as he went to finish John off that he saw he’d iced his entire body. And John hadn’t said a word. “I…”

“You’re shiny.” John managed to say. “I don’t care. Fuck me.”

“But…”

“Anything, Bobby! I’m so close.”

Hesitantly, Bobby wrapped his icy hand around John’s erection. He felt so much hotter now than he did when Bobby’s skin was normal. Such a contrast. “Is this…”

“Fine! Bobby, please….”

Bobby didn’t waste any time. He ran his cold hand up and down John’s cock, watching his lover moan and thrust up to meet his strokes. He never thought in a million years that John would be so receptive to him going arctic during sex. “That okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, good… more?”

“Uh… sure.” Bobby sucked one of his fingers again and put it inside John, who made a happy noise and pushed down against the frost-coated finger.

“Oh yeah, this is why you’re Iceman, not Iceboy, right?”

Bobby smiled and ignored the ramblings, picking up the pace. Soon, John was coming again, arching his back and thrusting with desperate abandon into Bobby’s cold hand. Bobby sat back and tried to calm himself down. Gradually the ice receded and he could lay down beside John and cuddle him.

“That was…”

“Your idea of heaven?”

“Egomaniac.” But he could be right.

“Popsicle.”

Bobby just grinned. “Whenever you call me that now I’m going to think of you spreading your legs for an ice lolly. Fuck.”

John raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic swear. “That good, huh?”

“Oh yeah. That good. We’ll have to do it again. Soon.”

“I don’t think so. You had your turn.” John smiled at him, his eyes lit up in unholy glee. “Next time, we play with fire.”


End file.
